Various vending machines are configured to dispense selected products to users in exchange for exact amounts of money. Such machines include, for example, food dispensing machines, stamp dispensing machines, ticket dispensing machines, and the like. Other machines are configured to count arbitrary numbers and denominations of coins received from users. One such coin-counting machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,079 to Molbak (“the '079 patent to Molbak”), which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. In one embodiment, the Molbak coin-counting machine can dispense a redeemable voucher to a user for an amount related to the value of coins received from the user. This redeemable voucher can be redeemed for cash or merchandise at, for example, a point-of-sale (POS) location in the retail outlet where the machine is located.
Machines also exist for dispensing prepaid telephone cards to users. Such machines typically dispense a selected phone card to a user after the user has deposited a requisite amount of money in the machine. In addition, prepaid long-distance accounts and wireless cell phone accounts also exist whereby a service carrier maintains an account of available minutes for each individual user. Such accounts are often rechargeable and are associated with individual personal identification numbers (PINs). To start an account, a user may initially purchase a phone card containing, for example, sixty minutes of long-distance telephone usage. The number of available minutes are depleted as the user makes phone calls via the account. Some accounts allow the user to add minutes to his/her account by paying for additional time with, for example, a credit card. In this way, the user is able to add minutes to his/her account as the need arises, or to fit their particular budget.
Other methods exist by which customers can purchase prepaid credit cards. In one such method, a customer gives a cashier at a POS sufficient funds to cover the value of a prepaid credit card and any additional service fees charged by the retail outlet. In return for the funds, the cashier provides the customer with a receipt that includes a unique identification number and the telephone number of a credit card issuer. The customer then calls the telephone number and provides the credit card issuer with the identification number from the receipt and certain other personal information. Such personal information can include the customer's mailing address and/or the customer's social security number. The credit card issuer then provides a credit card account number to the customer over the telephone. The customer can begin using this number for credit card purchases immediately by telephone, mail, or the Internet. The credit card issuer also mails an embossed credit card to the customer that the customer can begin using as soon as it arrives.